


Kawaii Neko Chapter 13

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: After an NXT live show on Nakamura's birthday, Kaiba gives him a really nice present.





	Kawaii Neko Chapter 13

A month has passed since San Antonio Takeover and today happens to be senpai's birthday! Unfortunately, we had to work a NXT live event. Senpai has been back on television and I'm overlooking a tournament determining who is going to be my opponent at the next Takeover. After our matches (his being the last), the whole locker room comes out to wish him a Happy Birthday! I took it upon myself to sing him the Happy Birthday song. I sung it like how Marilyn Monroe did. After I sang it sultry-like, I could tell that affected him a certain way. The "I want to fuck you right here and right now!" way. We were combining Valentine's and his birthday since they were so close together. After the show and we got into our street clothes, we went to our hotel room and he immediately started to make out with me. I gave in and sunk deeper into the kiss. He stopped kissing me and said "The way you sung that song, I tried hard to resist my urge to fuck you right then and there." "I know senpai, I could tell. I just wanted to give you the best birthday present ever. And may I say, you are one smoking hot 37 year old." I said caressing his chest. "You know how to get my motor running, do you not?" he said cupping my one of my breasts. "You know how to get mine running, don't you?" I said with hungry eyes. "Hai!" he said with a sexy voice. He resumed kissing me, this time sticking his tongue in my mouth and massaging my breast. I kept running my hands up and down his back moaning. We move to the bed and I collapsed still kissing him. He then ran his hand down my leg and he lifted it up to rest on his hip. I can feel his cock grow erect on my pussy as he's touching me. He then undoes my pants and slides his hand down them. "Yum, you are so wet from my touch. You enjoy this, do you not?" he said as he's rubbing my clit. "Fuck yes birthday boy!" I said moaning. He stops and licks his fingers, tasting me. "Mmm, you taste so fucking good! I want to taste more of you!" he said with a devious smile. He rapidly took off my clothes and started to kiss down my body and his stubble is driving me crazy! He then reached my pussy and began to lick it. I began to moan in pleasure. "Oh senpai, your tongue feels so fucking good!" I moan with a smile. He smiled at me and continues his work on me. He started to nibble and suck my clit and this drove me to insanity. I started to moan louder and I began to wiggle in the sensation. "Oh yes!" I shouted. He started to eat my pussy deeper and I couldn't help but to make him deeper into me and I started to shout in pleasure. I began to drool uncomfortably and my eyes roll back. "Oh shit, I'm about to cum!" I scream and he started to tweek my tits. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to scream as I began to cum in his mouth. I tried to catch my breath with a smile on my face. "I am not done yet my queen." he says kissing my neck. "Yes, my king! Shall I go to work on your ochinchin, birthday boy?" I ask as massaging his cock. "Hai!" he says with a shaky voice and a smile. I rapidly take off his clothes and admire his sexy, sexy body! I then gently grab his cock and lick it gently to watch his reaction. He gasps and smiles in approval. I then took him in my mouth and gently suck. I hear him sigh and I look up and see him enjoy my blowjob. I took him deeper into my mouth and start to claw at his chest softly and I hear him sharply gasp and I feel his hand go on my head and push his cock deeper into my mouth. "Oh Kaiba-kun! That's it! Make me feel good!" he shouts. I then go to massage his balls and I can see him crying with a smile on his face from my work on him. "Oh Shit!" he screams. "Stop before I cum!" he shouts. I stop with his precum dripping down my mouth. He grabs me and tosses me back on the bed. I yelp and giggle. "Are you enjoying giving me this amazing birthday present my sexy pussycat?" he asks as he's running his hand down my side. "Of fucking course my smoking hot birthday king!" I say with a sultry demeanor. "Are you ready to take this birthday cock?" he asks while holding his hard, throbbing dick. "Fuck yes! Fuck me senseless!" I answer with a growl. He puts my legs on his shoulders and penetrates me. I moan loud as he's doing this. He then fucks me slow and deep. I began to moan loud and I can hear him growl with each thrust. I can hear the smacks of flesh with each thrust too. All of this is making me go crazy. I'm losing my mind with the pleasure. He then grabs my hips and fucks me harder. He really is fucking me senseless. My tits are bouncing like crazy and I'm crying from how good it feels. "You are so tight around my dick I cannot stand it!" he says while still fucking me. "I'm about to cum!" I scream. "Cum then, do not deny it anymore." he says. It seems like on command, I cum so much and I scream his name. He came inside me so much and I feel him filling my womb. I collapse and catch my breath. "Kaiba-kun, arigato!" he says thanking me in Japanese. "You are so welcome birthday boy." I respond giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulls out of me and I feel his cum pouring out of me. "I love you my queen." he says rubbing my ears. "I love you too my king. Happy birthday!" I say with loving eyes. "Let us get some sleep so that we can surf in the morning." he says. "Ok, my king." I say cuddling him and went to sleep.


End file.
